1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle on which an engine, a rotary electric machine connected to the engine, and an electric storage device chargeable with an external power source are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-005520 (JP 2013-005520 A), a technique of raising the temperature of an onboard battery by supplying electric power from an external power source to a heater disposed in the vicinity of the onboard battery at low temperatures is known.